


Like Father Like Daughter

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biracial Character, Daddy! Derek, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kid!Fic, Multi, One Night Stands, Smut, Teacher Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, tattooed!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a one night stand.. It seems they have someone in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all,  
> This is my baby and I can for sure be persuaded to write more. Comments are my crack.  
> Xx  
> T

Derek is sitting at the bar at the Jungle, drinking a whiskey when a young man comes at sits next to him.  
"Hey." He says.  
"Hey," Derek replies, looking him over. The guy is just his type. Messy brown hair, bright wide eyes, plump pink lips. He's wearing a tight gray v-neck t-shirt that shows off both of his sleeve tattoos and the start of a chest tattoo.  
"I'm Derek." He says, looking at the guy from under his lashes.  
"Stiles." The guy says back, waving down the bartender. 

"Come here often?" Derek asks with a smirk.  
"That the best you got?"  
"No, I just think we both already know what's going to happen, so why waste my clever lines?"  
Stiles takes a sip of his drink,  
"Really?"  
Derek smiles, leaning in, Stiles tilts his head up slightly and licks his lips, waiting for Derek's to connect with his. Derek stops just a few inches short and let's out a soft chuckle,  
"See. Too easy." 

They stumble into Derek's empty apartment, Stiles still sucking at his neck as he tries to unlock the door. He finally throws the door open and drags Stiles into the apartment, slamming the door and pressing him against it. Stiles' mouth is hot and wet and Derek can't stop tongue fucking it. 

Stiles breaks away panting, arms digging into Derek's biceps,  
"Please. Please, do something."  
Derek nibbles at his neck and slides his hands down his torso to unbutton his jeans and shove them and his boxers down. He sinks to his knees and starts eagerly licking at the head of Stiles' half hard cock. 

It doesn't take long to get him all the way hard, and he's loud, moaning and running his hands through Derek's hair. Derek presses his thumbs into the middle of each symmetrical dove on the crest of each hip and pulls him down his throat.

Derek pulls off when he gags slightly and Stiles moans loudly, tightening his grip in Derek's hair,  
"Shit, your mouth." He pants, cheeks flushed. Derek bobs his head down until his nose brushes Stiles' trimmed pubes and he swallows around Stiles' cock, causing him to shout and thrust his hips, causing Derek to gag again.  
"Sorry, sorry, fuck." Stiles throws his head back, tendons in his neck standing out. 

Derek pulls back, wrapping his arm around the base of Stiles' cock,  
"You can fuck my mouth if you want." He says, voice already raspy.  
"Shit." Stiles groans as Derek takes him deep again. He starts rolling his hips shallowly, giving Derek plenty of time to pull away if he needed, but Derek just eagerly tries to choke himself on his dick. 

Stiles moans louder every time Derek gags and by the time there's tears in his eyes, Stiles is sweating and panting with the effort to hold back,  
"Fuck, Der I'm gonna come, like right now."  
Derek looks up at him, eyes wet and presses his nose firmly to Stiles' pubes and he all but screams, shooting down Derek's throat. 

Derek pulls off, catching his breath and resting his head against Stiles' thigh. It takes a minute for Stiles to come down but when he does, he pulls Derek up, crushing their mouths together,  
"Dude that was amazing." He says against Derek's lips. 

Derek blushes and rests his head against Stiles'. Stiles rubs at his back, and kisses his cheek,  
"How do you wanna get off?"  
It's not that Derek has forgotten about his raging erection that's hurting in his jeans, it's just that it wasn't his priority.  
"Can I fuck you?" He rasps, his voice is so fucked. 

"Of course man." Stiles kisses him firmly and pulls his shirt off. Derek's eyes take in the beautiful colored tattoos covering his chest and Stiles pulls his shirt off too, running his hands up Derek's abs,  
"You're ridiculous."  
"You are too." 

Stiles steps out of his pants and Derek leads him up the stairs to his bedroom. Stiles gets on th bed on all fours and Derek grabs the lube and a condom before kicking off his pants, underwear and shoes,  
"You're so sexy." He murmurs against Stiles' back and he situates himself on the bed behind him. 

"You should talk." Stiles says, poking his ass out farther, "Come on."  
Derek drizzles some lube on his fingers and rubs at Stiles' hole before thrusting one in. Stiles moans and Derek pushes in another, searching for his prostate,  
"Oh shit. Come on Der, I wanna come again. Want you to come." 

Derek takes his time stretching Stiles because he's a tease. He sucks hickies onto the back of Stiles' neck, one of the only places he isn't tattooed. When Stiles starts fucking back on his fingers, that's when he pulls out, watching Stiles' puffy hole clench around nothing, slides on the condom and slicks himself up. 

He grabs Stiles' hips and moves him into place,  
"You ready?"  
"Yes." Stiles moans, arching his back.  
They both moan as Derek slides in, burying himself in to the hilt. He gives Stiles a moment to adjust before pulling all the way out and slamming back in.  
"Fuck. Just like that. Come on." Stiles moans, rocking back to meet Derek's.  
"You feel so good." Derek moans, burying his head in Stiles' neck. 

After awhile Stiles just slumps down, back arched and ass up. Moaning loudly, fingers clenched in the sheets, sweat pooling in the dimples of his back. Derek's breathing heavy and gripping Stiles' hips too tight but he can't make himself let go. It only takes a few more hard thrusts and Derek is coming, moaning loudly. 

When he comes down, Stiles is propped up on one arm, jerking himself off and clenching around Derek,  
"Fuck, fuck."  
Derek reaches around and rubs over the leaking head of his cock and Stiles moans his name, spurting all over.  
Derek lowers him to the bed, and pulls out, tossing the condom. He goes to his adjoining bathroom and wets a rag, wiping up Stiles before tossing it on the ground. He wraps his arms around Stiles and leans down to kiss him,  
"That was amazing."  
Stiles laughs,  
"No shit. Let's do that all the time."

Stiles wakes up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He shoots up, images from last night flooding his mind.  
"Holy shit."  
He hops out of bed, finding his clothes and his phone, cursing when he sees its seven thirty. 

Stiles rushes down the stairs and Derek is in the kitchen, wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses, a gray tshirt and boxers,  
"Morning." Derek says.  
"Morning. I'm sorry but I'm supposed to be at work in thirty minutes. Do you have an extra toothbrush?" 

Stiles brushes his teeth and when he comes back downstairs Derek is handing him a thermos full of coffee,  
"I put my number in your phone. Maybe we can do this again sometime." He says, cheeks pink.  
Stiles grabs Derek by the back of his neck and kisses him firmly,  
"Trust me, we would be doing this again right now if I didn't have to work."  
Derek smiles,  
"I called you an Uber too."  
Stiles chuckles,  
"Thanks." 

"Scott!" Stiles says when he finally picks up.  
"What? Where are you? You didn't come home last night?"  
"I met this really hot guy and the bar and we hooked up. But now I'm on my way to work and I can't stop by the house! I need you to bring me a pair of kakhi and a button down shirt!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I shouldn't be teaching in what I'm wearing!" 

Stiles walks into class ten minutes late and he just knows that it's going to be a trainwreck. His first hour is the absolute worse, even though it's early. He knows he's barely taken seriously as a student teacher, and now he's walking into class with his tattoos showing, jeans way too tight and freshly fucked. 

"Look who decided to show up!" Says Peter Fray.  
"Holy shit!" Says Aria Hale.  
"Aria! Language!" Stiles says, taking a gulp of his coffee.  
"Did you have a late night Mr. Stilinski?" She asks with a smirk on her face.  
"We're not going to talk about me today. We're going to talk about Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close."

Sophie Moore raises her hand,  
"Yes Sophie?" Stiles asks, sitting at his desk.  
"How in the hell do you have so many tattoos?"  
"Sophie I said-"  
"Are those Fall Out Boy lyrics?" Jake Cole asks from the first row.  
"Hey. Guys, enough! We have work to do!"

"Like I can pay attention when he's wearing pants that tight." He hears Aria mutter to her friend Jenny.  
"Right? Those tattoos. So hot."  
"Alright. Now what were we supposed to read last night?"  
"Where do you get your tats done?" Mark asks.  
"Class!" Stiles sighs, "Can we please-"  
"Just show them to us and then we'll work!"  
"Yeah! Take your shirt off!" Shouts Jenny. Aria busts out laughing next to her.  
Stiles slams his hands on his desk,  
"That's enough! This is not a negotiation. We are not friends! I am a teacher. Your teacher. Do you want me to file a sexual harassment case against you Jenny? No? Okay. Then shut your mouth. Everyone take out a piece of paper. You're writing a five hundred word essay about what we read last night. It's worth one hundred points. Get started." 

"What the fuck." Mutters Jake.  
"Get out! You're not going to talk like that in my classroom. You can email me your paper by the end of the period but get out."  
"That's not fair-"  
"I want total silence. Did you all forget conferences are tomorrow? If you don't want to explain to your parents why you got zero out of one hundred on an assignment, I suggest you shut up and get to work." 

Stiles sits back down and pulls out his phone, texting Scott

From: Your Number  
To: Scott  
Please say you're close. And bringing coffee. 

From: Scott  
To: Your Number  
5 mins 

Scott walks into his classroom with a venti iced caramel macchiato and a bag of clothes.  
"Oh bless your heart." Stiles takes a gulp of the coffee and then he grabs his bag and starts to leave the classroom, "Scott will you watch them for a second? They're not supposed to talk and if you see any phones just take them." 

Stiles comes back five minutes later when he's dressed and Scott is talking to the class about his new baby.  
"Scott!"  
"I'm sorry, they were talking anyway so I just-"  
"You were all talking? Even though I just told you to be quiet?" Stiles frowns, "What is wrong with you all? Do you really not respect me that much? Turn in what you have and get out. Just go to the library or something. I look forward to talking to all your parents." 

He gets lots of dirty looks and hears them call him lots of names as they drop off their papers at the end of his desk. He sits down at his desk and Scott sits at the edge once all the students are gone.  
"You don't think they were a little harsh?"  
Stiles rolls his eyes,  
"I'm not really going to fail them all. They're bad but most of them are good students, today was just a trainwreck. I'm sore and tired and they wouldn't stop talking about my tattoos-"  
"Well they are distracting."  
Stiles shoves at him and takes another drink of his coffee,  
"Remind me to never go out on a school night again." 

"What? It wasn't worth it?"  
"Oh god no, it was amazing. He was sexy as fuck and he fucks like a champion. I should have just called in sick and stayed at his place."  
"You could always leave now and go home. I'm sure all anyone's gonna be talking about is your sexy tattoos anyway." Scott says with an eye roll.  
"Excuse you. They are very sexy. And worth every penny."  
Scott laughs,  
"So you wanna get out of here?"  
Stiles picks up the phone and dials his principal. 

"Mom! You will never believe what happened!" Aria says, climbing into the car.  
"What honey?" Andrea asks, pulling out of the school parking lot.  
"You know Mr. Stilinski right? The hot one?"  
"The student teacher?"  
"Yeah! So anyway, I'm pretty sure he hooked up with someone last night."  
Andrea looks over at her, brown eyes wide,  
"What?!"

"Well he came in dressed like casually and he has all these tattoos all over, it's so sexy. And he had to have his friend bring in clothes!"  
"Huh, that's interesting. I hope you were still respectful."  
Aria winces,  
"Uh, here's the thing. People kept like harassing him about his clothes and tattoos and stuff, so I'm pretty sure we're all getting docked a letter grade."  
"Aria!"  
"I'm sorry! It wasn't just me!"  
Andrea sighs, rubbing a hand over her Afro,  
"Let's just not tell your dad about that huh?"

From: your number  
To: Derek 

Hey, I had a shitty day at work, I could really use a good a good fuck and cheap Chinese takeout? 

From: Derek  
To: Your Number  
I won't get home until like 7.. Is that ok? 

From: Your Number  
To: Derek  
Perfect 

Stiles knocks on the door at 7:15. He'd forgotten how nice Derek's brick townhouse was. Derek comes to the door, hair slightly wet, wearing glasses, a red Henley and gray sweatpants. Stiles immediately feels better because he's wearing a ratty crew neck and black sweats.  
"Hey." He says, waving slightly. Derek smiles and pulls him in for a hug,  
"Hey. Sorry, I was a little gross after work so I figured it would be better if I showered." 

"What do you do?" Stiles asks, kicking off his shoes and following Derek to the kitchen. Derek pulls out two wine glasses and pours them each a glass of red wine.  
"I'm a contractor."  
"Oh nice."  
"It's okay, keeps me in shape. What do you do?"  
Stiles takes a sip of his wine, and let's Derek grab his hand and lead him to the living room,  
"I'm a high school teacher." 

Derek laughs,  
"No wonder you had a shitty day."  
"Yeah no kidding."  
"You want to eat first?"  
"Sure."  
They order food and watch reruns of Criminal Minds, and it's awhile before Stiles climbs into Derek's lap, kissing him gently, Derek kisses back eagerly, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

They kiss eagerly until Stiles breaks away, panting into Derek's neck,  
"Will you fuck me?"  
"Yeah, come on." Derek says, standing up, still holding Stiles.  
"Oh Jesus." Stiles flails and wraps his arms around Derek's neck, holding on tight. 

Derek wakes up to his phone ringing, he almost has a heart attack when it says it's almost eleven.  
"Hello?" He asks, voice raspy.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah? What's up?"  
"You sound like shit."  
"Aria."  
"Oh. Sorry. You sound like crap."  
"What's going on?"  
"Oh yeah. You're coming to my conference right?" 

"Of course."  
"Good. So mom wants to go at like five and then go get dinner, are you down?"  
"Yeah sure. Are you still staying at my place this weekend?"  
"Yeah, but I'll probably go back to mom's on like Tuesday or something."  
"That's fine, just let me know. We can go to see grandma if you want but I don't have anything solid planned."  
"Okay. Sounds good. I'll see you later dad!"  
"I'll see you honey." 

Derek meets Andrea and Aria at the front of the school. Aria is on her phone texting, just a bit taller than her mother. Both Andrea and Aria are under 5'4. Her brown hair is straightened and she's wearing her glasses over her green eyes. Her mustard colored dress stands out on her light brown skin and she's wearing heels. 

Derek wraps his arms around her,  
"Hi honey. You look beautiful?"  
"Thanks dad."  
Derek hugs Andrea too, pressing a kiss to her forehead,  
"Hi Andie."  
"Hey Der."  
"Alright, lead us to your first teacher." 

"Alright, I only have one teacher left. Mr. Stilinski."  
"Do you know what grade you have in that class?"  
Aria shakes her head,  
"No, not really."  
They have to wait in line, of course they do, so Derek pulls out his phone and responds to a few emails. 

"Dad!" Aria calls. Derek pockets his phone and walks up to the table.  
"Stiles?!" Derek asks, voice high.  
Stiles looks up,  
"Derek! What in the hell are you doing here?"  
"You two know each other?" Aria asks.  
"This is your-"  
"Daughter." Derek answers, watching Stiles' eyes widen. 

"How do you know each other?" Andrea asks, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Um, Stiles was my waiter at a restaurant."  
"You went out? With who?"  
"Some guys from work. We had a late night and I treated them to dinner."  
Andrea raises an eyebrow,  
"Mhm."  
"What's going on?" Asks aria.  
"Nothing," she holds out a hand, "I'm Andrea Wood, Aria's mother." 

"Nice to meet you. Why don't we all take a seat?" He says, cheeks red.  
"So, Aria has a B in this class. She could get an A if she acted better in class. Sometimes her and another student-"  
Derek interrupts him, turning to Aria,  
"Is it Jenny?"  
"Dad!"  
"You know I love her, but you guys talk nonstop in class."  
"But I pass the tests!" She argues. 

"You do very well on the tests and your assignments but the participation is killing your grade."  
"Fine. I'll try better."  
"Okay, that's all I have for you." Stiles says, standing up and wiping his hands on his pants. 

Aria looks up from her phone,  
"Jenny's here, can she come to dinner with us?"  
"Sure. You can take my car." Andrea says handing her her keys, "Der I'll meet you outside. I'm gonna have a cigarette."  
Derek scowls but turns to Stiles when they leave,  
"What the fuck?"  
"Don't what the fuck me! You never told me your last name!"  
"Neither did you!" 

"So what do you want to do about this?"  
"Well, it's kind of inappropriate since you're teaching my daughter. And closer to her age than mine."  
Stiles nods, biting his lip,  
"So that's it?"  
"Well it's not like I don't want to keep seeing you, but-"  
"I know."  
"Fuck," Derek runs his hands through his hair, "the one person I actually feel a connection with after Andrea and he's half my age."  
"Look, maybe we can still talk about it, and just see. I mean it's already midterms." Stiles says softly.  
Derek nods,  
"Okay, sure. Just, call me."  
"I will."

When he walks out, Andrea's smiling at him obnoxiously,  
"You fucked him!"  
"What?"  
"I know it! He had that 'I've Sat on Derek Hale's Magical Cock' look!"  
He smacks her arm,  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
"You did, didn't you?"  
"Well, yes but I didn't know he was our daughters teacher!"

"Well I would hope not!" She says sliding into the passengers seat, "He's a cutie."  
"Yeah."  
"Aria thinks he's cute too."  
"What?!"  
"She hasn't told you about him?"  
"No."  
"Oh, well yeah. She likes him."  
"So I shouldn't or-"  
"Oh no, you can. It's not like anything would happen with them anyway, I'm just saying." 

"So you think I should keep seeing him?"  
"Well were you seeing him?"  
"Well not yet, officially. But trying, I think."  
"It's up to you Der. I mean, you do need to get in the game again."  
"Please, I was never out of the game."  
Andrea snorts,  
"Please. I've had more one night stands than one and I look like this and you look like that." 

Derek rolls his eyes,  
"You're beautiful."  
"I know, I am but you're like a 12 and I'm like a 7 when my tits are out."  
"Shut up Andie!" Derek says with a laugh.  
Andrea giggles,  
"But for real. You gotta get out there again, and if you like him, I say go for it. Maybe just wait until the end of the school year."  
"Yeah I planned to."  
"Good." 

"Alright, now after that conversation I need a drink."  
"Really?" Derek asks, not bother to hide the annoyance in his tone.  
"Derek, don't start with me."  
"You know that one drink is never one drink for you."  
"Anyway," Andrea says pointedly, "Aria is doing good in school."  
Derek takes that as his note to stop talking. 

Aria had just went upstairs to shower when Derek's phone rings,  
"Hello."  
"Derek, hey."  
"Stiles, what's up?"  
"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I know we both didn't know but still."  
"It's fine. Um. I still want to, date you. But not until I talk to my daughter and not until you aren't her teacher anymore."  
"I totally understand. Like I said, the school year is almost over and I can wait. And of course, if this does anywhere I really want Aria to be comfortable."  
"Me as well. Just so you know my daughter is my number one priority. If she's not comfortable then this cannot happen."  
"I get it. Um, could we maybe keep texting and stuff?" Stiles sounds a bit sheepish.  
"Yeah, I would like that."  
"Okay, well I'll let you go. I've had a long day."  
"Me too."  
"Bye Derek."  
"Goodbye Stiles." 

The next six weeks go by fairly quickly. Derek's finishing two different compounds, Aria gets a position as a lifeguard at the community pool and Andrea has a few drunken episodes which Derek has to save her from. Stiles and Derek text daily and talk on the phone at least every other day. Derek learns everything about him and there's even some extremely hot phone sex. 

Derek had definitely waited for the last moment before he decided to talk to Aria. Since the last day of school was a half day, Derek threw a bbq for Aria and her friends. Derek waited u Tim Aria was sitting by their pool, drinking a Smirnoff ice before he headed over.  
"Hey honey."  
"Hey dad. Not getting in the pool?"  
"Um, no. I learned to not be shirtless around Jenny." 

Aria laughs,  
"I'm sorry you're a DILF."  
"Please stop talking."  
Aria laughs and takes another sip of her drink,  
"What's up daddio?"  
"So you remember Mr. Stilinski?"  
"You mean the teacher I just had a few hours ago?"  
Derek rolls his eyes,  
"You need to have another drink because you're entirely too sassy for me." 

Aria rolls her eyes,  
"Anyway, what about him?"  
"He's attractive."  
"I know."  
"I want to ask him on a date."  
"And?"  
Derek rubs at the back of his neck,  
"Is that okay with you?"  
Aria smiles softly,  
"Dad I love you and I want you to be happy. He could be your soulmate. Who am I to stop that?" 

Derek wraps an arm around her,  
"Okay. That might be a little much, but I appreciate the sentiment."  
Aria wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly,  
"Love you dad."  
"Love you too baby girl."  
Aria pulls away with a smirk on her face,  
"Although you know what this means?"  
"What?"  
"We have the same taste in guys." She says with a laugh." 

"Shut up!"  
"I'm serious Dad! We have the same taste in men! Isn't that weird?"  
Derek scoops her up and tosses her into the pool,  
"That's what you get you brat!"  
Aria comes up spluttering,  
"Dad! My hair!"  
Derek just laughs and downs the rest of her Smirnoff ice.


End file.
